There Still Hope
by Logic And Reason
Summary: Legend always said that if you are bitten by a WereWolf you turn into one. Edd is out one night after almost getting jump by some gang when out of nowhere a werewolf bit him. As romance between Edd and Eddy unfold can their love suvive against all odds?


**Chapter One**

**What Have I Done?**

Another night of worthless dreaming of the past I wish I could change. Every time I close my eyes his face is all I see, cover in blood by my own two hands. He had a peaceful look on his face that I had never seen before. When I realize he was going to die because of me, I try to do anything in my power to keep him awake, holding him close to me and when someone try to get close to me to take him away I growl scaring the person away but didn't really care.

Why did you take the blow instead of Nick? Why did you save him when he treated you like shit all these years?. So many things I wanted to ask you but it look like I'll never get the answer I wanted seeing as how I kill you and all. I toss and turn hearing voices saying murder, freak, loser, not one of us, kill him before he'll kill someone else, and all sort of things I try to block out. Suddenly I hear a voice out of nowhere. Calling my name, sounding awfully like you. I didn't want to believe it so I ignore it. A hand was suddenly on my shoulder, causing me to look up and saw a woman my age with dark skin with a hand reaching for me. I look at her in silence, having no plans to move or leave his side.

"If you give him to me, my colleges and I will be able to save him" She said with a kind smile. She looks trustworthy, but I didn't want to take that chance.

"How will I know you won't hurt him?" I said in a dark voice.

"We will see once you hand him over…"

So many choices so little time. Let my best friend die or give him to this unnamed women to be saved. After a long brutal silence, I gave up and handed him over all the while watching how the women handle him, but to my surprise she holds him with great care and thoughtfulness I never knew existed in a human being. She pulls her phone out and calls 911 while the audience around us gossip. I'm sure people will look at me differently now but who hasn't already. The ambulance came an hour later and put him in a stretcher. As they loaded him in, the same women from before ask me if I wanted to come with her. I just went in without answering, but before they close the door I hear them whispering.

"Who knew the dork had it in him?"

"I knew his niceness was all an act"

"I still can't believe it"

"Wait till everyone hears about this!"

"I can't look at him the same way anymore man"

I put both my hands to my ears. If the voices don't stop I'll go crazy than I'm already am. The doors finally shut which I was grateful for, and the ambulance took off. Before the people fade away, I saw a little girl with terror in her eyes as she hold to her mother who look at me with such hatred that I put mine head down in shame. If he doesn't survive this than I don't know what I'll do.

By the time the ambulance got to the hospital, the same woman from before call everyone on the scene to help her with Eddy who is losing too much blood by mine bite mark when I try to bite Nick to kill him so he won't ever hurt him or anyone else again. Eddy was groaning and moaning in pain, I hear him even though they put the mask on him and wheel him in the ER. All I could think about was to get Eddy out of here and to move to a new town, but before I could go to follow them a man push me back to the waiting room.

"Let me in! I have to see him!"

"I'm sorry but no one but the employees are allowed to attend to the patient at this time now if you will –". Before he could grab me to lead me to the waiting room I grab him by the left arm. He stared at me with horror and fear, that pleased me in my dark state of mind, once a human is in a position where they can't defend themselves they turn into scared little punks. I never knew I had this kind of rage inside of me. It excited me in a sick kind of way. When the man was close to my face, I growl, threatening him to get out of my way before I cause him bloody harm.

"Now get out of my way you-"

A hand was on my shoulder. I turn to look to see another man this time shorter than the one I was grabbing. He stares at me with an unreadable expression on his face. It was a few second later when a women came and shouted at me to put him down, I didn't listen, and then the woman tries again. Then I notice a black object in her trembling hands.

"What are you waiting for!?, shoot him!" Yelled the shorter man with black hair. She seem almost hesitated, like she never done this before, finally she snap out of whatever trance she was in and fire the object. Pain was in my chest and I realize she shot me with a gun. I howl trying to get to her, her face was in terror but determined to stand her ground. My claws were ready to strike when someone knock me unconscious. Before I slip into darkness I hear a voice saying restrain him, don't let anyone know about this or the government will have our heads!.

* * *

Too many voices, all yelling for something that I can't understand. I groan, trying to move but realizing that I was bound, but to what?.

My eyes slowly open and I was in some kind of lab that I see in every monster movies Ed drag Eddy and I too. There were all kind of freaky stuff that in science shows were deem as myth. As the lab held my interest, a sound of a keyboard was hear on the other side of the room. My head turn to see a women in a white lab coat with goggles on, white gloves, and all kinds off things that my mess up mind can't think of right now. A light was blinking on and off from a computer. The woman turn to me and wrote something on a clipboard, walking back and froth. When she turn around, something else caught her attention. A metal door open from the top of the stairs showing a group of people all talking at once.

"You have anything on the boy Gerald?"

"He still under sedative given to him by one of the nurses"

"That boy shouldn't be alive Ann..."

"But I have a feeling the boy and this-" Ann pause her speech.

The women from before name Ann, didn't want to call me a monster which make no sense at all. But I will say this, she probably the only one who care about people who are lower in society. Gerald look at her in amusement.

"What wrong miss high and mighty? afraid to say it?"

Ann look at him then turn around and walk away, muttering to herself.

"What!?"

"Stop it you two" A new voice join in.

"Yes miss Claudia"

My head turn to the sound of that familiar voice. My eyes widen, it was her!, the same women who talk to me when I attack Eddy at the park where he had that dumb party.

"Now what do we have on the database?"

I block out their chatter and focus on the computer which had the database on the screen. A hand was on my bonded shoulder making me look up. Claudia, the dark skinned one with short black hair, wearing a dark red sweater, black jeans, and brown shoes. She smile at me and whisper comforting words to me. I look at her in confusion.

"Once we'll done studying you then your friend will be free to go" My eyes widen again, Eddy!, If they hurt him...

"Where Eddy?!, what did you do to him!" Everyone but Claudia jump when they hear me talk.

"Your friend is in great care by one of the nurses in his room, I can't tell you where"

"Why Not!?" I roar.

"Because we want to know how to kill werewolf's" Everyone at the lab look at Claudia with a pissed off look.

"You weren't suppose to tell him that!" A man voice butted in. Claudia look at him with an raise eyebrow.

"Are you questioning my reasoning?"

The man look fearful under her gaze

"No, but-"

" I don't want to hear anymore about it" She walk away to a small table and pick up a black remote. "Let get to work shall we?" Under her final command everyone move to their task. I wonder why Claudia wanted to know how to kill a werewolf like myself, even though I don't want to admitted to myself that I'm a monster, especially not in front these people. Claudia kept on fidgeting when no one was looking, a smirk came to my mouth.

"Tell me why you need me to help you with your plan?" Claudia came so close to me that I try to turn my head. "It was your kind that kill my family and the others!, You freaking came in and decided to kill them, as if it were some kind of a sick game!, you have no idea the damage you cause after it was over"

"What do you mean damages?"

"Don't play dumb with me" She snarl, grabbing my head hard, forcing me to turn to see her piercing brown eyes. " I see it in your cold, heartless eyes, once your free your kill everyone like you did at the village!" I stare at her, not knowing what to say. If that how she felt, then why did she help me save Eddy if I was a werewolf?. Wait a minute!, I didn't kill the people in her village, there must be a misunderstanding. Before I could say anything to Claudia, she let go of mine head like it was contaminated or something and walk back to the small table again, shaking slightly.

"Are you aright boss?" A underage worker, or so I thought, ask her as he saw her shaken form.

"Yeah I'm good" Claudia turn away before the boy could say anything. She didn't realize she held on to the remote the hold time she talk to me and press a button. A giant TV came from the ceiling supported by a metal hook and a long silver chain, it was a black Sony with a 13 inch screen, no body I knew in the past will ever be able to afford it, as soon as the TV came in, everyone's eyes were drawn to it, including me. A smirking Claudia walk to the center and turn it on. An image came up and show a doctor standing over Eddy who was in a white hospital bed with a tube in his mouth.

"Ah, Doctor Keith, what news do you have on the patient?"

The doctor took a white sheet of paper from a desk and lifted up to check. As soon as he was done, he put the paper down and wrote on clipboard, pushing his glasses up. "The patient seem to be doing well, his body seem to be adjusting to everything we put him through, his x-rays show no broken bones when he was bitten, this might be one for the history books"

I didn't know what he meant by that.

"Hold on, let me check." He look again, but this time horrified at what he found, he appear to be shaking. The nurses look at him in concern

"What wrong with the patient, doctor?" Claudia question. As soon as she said that everyone came over to look.

"I-, I never see anything like this in all my years of working here..."

"What is it!?" Said one of the man in the group.

"He seem to had grown dog shape ears" The doctor look at his rear end. "And a... tail" horrified, he turn to a table by the window and put his hands there, muttering nonsense while the nurses who didn't say a word, ran out of the room screaming.

Everyone gasp.

"We can't let this happen!, not again!"

"What you suppose we should do!, if this get out of hand then I fear this whole business will go under court, file under law that will cost me my life, my reputation, my family, and my financial".

"I have an idea" Said on of the man from the back row. Many people turn their heads to look at him.

"What is your so called idea Scott?, enlighten us since you only started working here a month ago and already think your smarted than everyone who had work here for years"

"Stop it Gerald"

"Why Ann?, let hear what mister I only been here a month but I'm probably better than these old geezer's have to say"

Ann wanted to punch him, Scott wanted to leave, while Claudia got a bored look on her face. Everyone else was amused by him.

"We should just kill him" My eyes widen at his bluntness respond.

"How are you going to do that Sherlock?" Gerald criticize.

"I talk to the doctor earlier and he said that he was coming up with an experiment that will not only kill Werewolf's, but all supernatural creature's that are out there terrorizing the world"

"Is it true doctor?, you came up with something to kill those monsters?" Ann question him as she walk closer to the TV. He look down a bit, bashful by her attention on him. Gerald growl lowly, looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. I wish they wrap this up so I can free myself from this cruse, save Eddy, find Ed, and somehow return to living a normal life.

I struggle with the bond which I realize was metal when I look down after looking around at the lab, but not noticing it until now.

Damn... they were tight!. My word!, did I just say a bad word, that I had never use in my life?. Guess Eddy is rubbing off on me...., if he knew, his ego will sure be bigger than it was now. If him and I make it out of here alive first.

"I guess that will have to do, since we can't let him leave out of here alive and get together with the other one you have tie up"

No...

"...Get the needle with the sliver liquid with the name H240k" Said Scott with a motionless tone in his voice.

No...

"Have you test that yet!?" Claudia butted in with a shock tone in her voice.

Eddy....

"Why should it matter?, you honestly think once we're done they're go home as if everything is all fine and dainty?"

"They're just kids!"

"Kid's don't get turn into wolf's and act like killers"

"I'm not going to let you do this" She grab him and proceeded to push him out of the lab. But before he was almost out, he pull her by the wrist of her left hand and into a wall by the entrance. Gerald and Ann quickly came to Claudia defense, both grabbing him by the shoulder, trying to free her from Scott grip.

"Let her go Scott" Ann said nonchalantly.

"If you don't it ain't gonna be pretty" Gerald said threatening.

Scott didn't seem to listen. He shook them both off, making them both fall on the floor.

"All my life I watch people do nothing as murders and bully's run amok on innocent people's!" Nobody dare to say anything. "These jerks who think is alright to torment people, mess with them in sheer pleasure, and let people who only want to survive in this world feel like that they have to do crimes or kill themselves in order to be happy"

Scott grab her by the neck and started choking her.

"I wont let them escape from me, and nothing you or wolf-boy here can do to stop me" He throws her to the ground and heads out.

* * *

Silence...

Nobody dare to move...

A trembling Claudia was all that was left after Scott departure. Gerald and Ann got off from the floor and help her up.

"Are you okay Claudia?" Gerald told her as he help her up.

"Yeah..., I'm fine....." Claudia said as she thank him

"What is Scott planning to make him act like that?" Ann question her, giving Gerald a weird look.

"When the time is right I'll tell you all the truth"

"But Claudia-"

"When the time is right" She said no more after that. Silently, she walk up the stairs to a glass box located by the exit. I watch her as she open the box and push a button. The bond loosen and I fell on the floor. She still said nothing as she came down. When she reach the bottom step, people were yelling at her if she lost her mind, but she just brush them off and stand in front of me.

"I trust you know what the situation is don't you?" She nonchalantly told me, no emotion whatsoever.

"Yes I do" I finally said in a long time since the incident with Scott.

"Good-"

"My best friend is going to be kill by some lunatic and I also can't believed that you're not going do anything to stop him" I was frustrated, while we're standing here, Eddy could have die!.

"Hey kid, what do want us to do, go after him and ask nicely to hand over the H240k and save your little friend?"

"That not what I'm saying at all!"

"Scott may be the youngest of the employees, but once he have his mind set on something there on changing his mind" Ann said as she fix her glasses from the struggle with Scott.

"But we have to stop him!"

Nobody move.

I sigh. "Fine, If you won't do something, I will" I stood up and started heading to door where Scott just left from when I felt an hand on my shoulder. I turn around and saw Claudia.

"I'm coming with you"

There was an uproar when she said that.

"Are you crazy!, Why are you helping him?, you''ll get kill!". A man with blue hair and pale skin said.

"I never see Scott act like this"

"Knew we shouldn't higher the punk"

"I wonder how he'll get away from this"

"This is to freaky man"

"Enough" Claudia told them in a frustrated tone. "A boy is going to die by his hands and If he does die than I can't live with myself knowing that we could had stop Scott"

I stare at her, fixedly.

"Let move" She said to me, running to the door.

"Right behind you" I called out to her as I ran after her.

Eddy... If Scott hurt you than I'm afraid I can't control myself.

* * *

**I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy, But I do own the Oc's and this story.**

**Chapter Two will be updated soon.**


End file.
